In the field of existing technologies such as expiration detection, detection of alcohol in expiration, detection of drowsing, device interface, and analysis, there is a method of ionizing a target substance for detection by a mass analyzing unit that is present in a vacuum.
A method disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a method of introducing minute droplets generated by an ionizing method called an electrospray method to a second chamber in a vacuum, promoting desolvation by a collision with gas introduced from above in that chamber, and performing a mass analysis on the desolvated ions.
In a method disclosed in Patent Document 2, a current of ions generated under atmospheric pressure flowing into a skimmer cone under a vacuum and/or a lens electrode of a subsequent ion converging lens system is detected, and the applied voltage of the electrode is controlled so that the ion current is constant.
In a method described in Patent Document 3, ions generated in a vacuum are considerably deflected to collide with an electrode for optical system cleaning.
A method described in Patent Document 4 is a method of aerodynamically converging ions to be introduced in a vacuum.
A method described in Patent Document 5 relates to an ion trap type mass spectrometer for efficiently trapping ions in a vacuum.
A method described in Patent Document 6 is a method for improving an S/N ratio of a detection signal in a tandem mass spectrometer using an atmospheric ionization method.
In any case of the above, it is a major premise that ions are introduced in a vacuum for detection.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Documents
Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,278,111
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 07-325020
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-257328
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-510905
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-510638
Patent Document 6: US 2004031917